


When Two Worlds Meet

by anonymouswriterzz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswriterzz/pseuds/anonymouswriterzz
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Meeting you was fate.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Becoming your friend was a choice,⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ but falling in love with you was⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀beyond my control.a/n: this is an au based story where octavia is originally born on the ground instead of on the ark, but still follows the main story line of the show. octavia also has a different backstory as well and is about a year or two older than what she originally is. hope you enjoy the story :)





	

Octavia walked aimlessly through the dense forest after being in her village almost all day and was planning on heading back to her cave that she stayed in. Everyone was in a panic ever since a drop ship had fallen from the sky a few days ago bringing about a hundred people down with it, and as she could have guessed, the grounders were already planning an attack on them for being intruders to their land. Octavia didn't agree with what they were doing considering they probably had no control over where they landed, and the fact that they hadn't done anything to harm her people, but what could she do to stop it? She had nothing against the Skaikru and wasn't planning on attacking them herself unless she had to.

 

The brunette kicked a few rocks as she walked and soon came to stop, turning her gaze up to the sky, the sun shining over the warpaint that surrounded her emerald green eyes. She noticed it was starting to get dark and let a small sigh escape her lips, her eyes scanning over the area she was standing in. Octavia started to walk again just moments later, but came to a quick stop once again after hearing a twig snap out in the distance. She slowly started to make her way towards where she heard the noise, making sure she wasn't seen or heard. She walked for several minutes before a girl finally came into her sight that wasn't far away and could almost easily tell she was from the Skaikru. The girl seemed around her age and had long blonde locks along with sea blue eyes. Octavia just watched the girl for a few minutes before her eyes darted off to the side after noticing a few grounders were heading in the girls direction. 

 

Octavia knew the grounders would attack the girl the moment they saw her, or even capture her and bring her back to one of their villages. Once she was sure the girl wasn't looking her way, she slowly made her way over towards the girl before sneaking up behind her and quickly pulling her behind a tree so they were out of the grounders sight. She placed her hand over the girls mouth as she started thrashing around in her arms and tried to call out for help. "Shh," Octavia whispered a little harsh which caused the blonde to stop thrashing around as much. Peeking from behind the tree, Octavia checked to see where the grounders were at and quickly moved back behind the tree after seeing how close the grounders were now, just hoping they wouldn't be seen. She could hear the grounders talking and decided to listen in on their conversation, soon finding out that they were heading to the Skaikru's camp to scout it out and was glad they were speaking their native language so the girl wouldn't know about it. 

 

It took a few minutes before Octavia could no longer hear the warriors footsteps and took one more glance from behind the tree to be sure they were gone before releasing the girl from her grasp. She stood up from the ground after letting her go and started to just walk off without saying anything to her, mostly because they weren't suppose to talk to their enemy. "Wait!" She heard the girl call from behind her, but made no move to stop. The girl walked after Octavia and grabbed her forearm after catching up to her which finally made her come to a stop. "I just wanted to say thank you," the girl spoke, slowly letting go of the brunette's arm. Octavia glanced over her shoulder at the female and just looked at her for a minute before starting to walk off again. "Go back to your camp," she ordered, not turning back to look at her. The girl crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her walk away. "Why do I have to go? Also, why did you save me?" She asked, starting to throw questions at the grounder female, following behind her once again. Octavia sighed quietly to herself as she heard the girl following her again, continuing to walk instead of stopping this time since she didn't really care if she followed her all the way back to her cave. 

 

"Why does it matter?" She finally answered, throwing a question back at the girl which seemed to silence her. Octavia looked up to the sky as she walked and noticed it was getting closer to being dark, knowing for a fact that the girl wouldn't make it back to her camp before then, considering it was pretty far away. After walking for a few more minutes, Octavia came to a halt once they were only a few feet away from her cave, just wanting to see if the girl would still follow her since she had came this far. "Look, are you going to go back to your camp, or follow me around all night?" She asked as she finally turned around to face the girl. The girl looked towards Octavia and waited a moment before answering, "Follow you around all night." The girl wasn't planning on leaving without finding out why a grounder had saved her from her own people. Octavia narrowed her eyes a little at the girl, her eyes looking darker than what they really were with the help of her war paint, but didn't say anything after that.

 

Octavia made her way over to her cave and went inside through a well hidden entrance, the girl shortly following behind her. She walked over to the fire pit and started to make a fire before it got too dark in the cave to see anything, glancing over at the girl at times as she looked around the cave. Octavia managed to get a fire going pretty quickly and stood up afterwards, walking over towards a bucket of water she had on the other side of the cave, starting to wash off the war paint. The girl looked over towards the brunette as she heard the splashes of the water and slowly sat down on the ground near the fire. "What's your name?" She asked, deciding to break the long silence they had going on. Octavia finished getting the war paint washed off and was silent after hearing the girl's question. The girl sighed after hearing no response and looked over towards the flames of the fire. Octavia walked over to the fire a few minutes later and sat down on one of the furs that was a few feet away from the girl. Silence started to set in once again and it went on for several minutes before Octavia finally spoke, "Octavia," she said, answering the girls previous question. The girl looked back over towards Octavia and nodded her head. Octavia, she had heard of that name before, it was a beautiful name. "I'm Clarke," she replied softly, introducing herself as well. Octavia looked over at Clarke after hearing her name and gave a small nod before turning her attention back over to the fire. 

 

The two sat in silence for a little while before Clarke started to feel her eyes start fall shut. She forced her eyes back open and rubbed them a little in attempt to keep them open. Octavia took a short glance over at Clarke after noticing her rub her eyes. "Get some sleep," she said and saw the blonde give her a look of hesitation. Octavia rolled her eyes slightly as she looked back over towards the flames. "Don't worry, I won't try to kill you in your sleep," she said, having a feeling that's what she thought she would do. Clarke slowly nodded a little before laying down moments later. She honestly did think that's what the she would do since her people wanted hers dead, but didn't know why she thought that considering she saved her earlier. The blonde got settled before letting her eyes fall closed, falling asleep just after a few minutes. Octavia waited till she thought Clarke was asleep before looking back over towards her, seeing how peaceful she looked as she slept. After watching her for a few minutes, she finally pulled her gaze away from the younger girl and leaned her back against the cave wall. She wasn't planning on going to sleep herself since she knew she wouldn't get any sleep because of the nightmares that haunted her sleep. Octavia just watched the fire for awhile as she let her mind wander, her own eyes soon falling closed not long later.


End file.
